frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Queen: Mystery of Doomsday Mountain Trailer 3
/watch?v=P8j8GrEPGZo (00:15. Cut to Elsa lying on the floor in a smoke filled room) Annika:(narrating) I'm sorry, Elsa. (00:20. Cut to Olaf, Anna, Arvid and Sven running away from an army of gremlins) Annika:(narrating) I just... didn't want it to end like this. (00:25. Cut to Asle running from Ari. She hides behind a wall and hopes he doesn't find her) Annika:(narrating) It's like only yesterday I... showed up here. It's just unravelling too fast, I suppose. (00:35. Beatrix tries to outrun Ravius, but he blasts her with green energy and throws her into a wall. 00:45. Kristoff stands over the battle ravaged Valley of Living Rock) Bulda: You need to go, Kristoff. You and your friends. Kristoff: We're not going anywhere. (00:55. Ravius stands over a large crowd of his followers. Cut to followers causing arson on wooden village as inhabitants run for their lives) Ravius: Queen Iduna betrayed me! We will destroy her bloodline! Kill her family! Nothing will stand in our way! (1:05. A green jewel is broken and two spirits named Peter and Pietro fly out) Pietro: Hello, everybody, I am Pietro and this ugly thing next to me is Peter. Peter: Ugly? When was the last time you ever looked in a mirror? (1:12. Ravius confronts Elsa on the balcony of Arendelle Castle) Ravius: There's nowhere to hide this time. (1:18. Cut to Anna fighting Annika while Elsa fires ice at a crystal ball) Ravius:(narrating) No ice palace. No parents. (Elsa turns to face him) Elsa: You're a madman, Ravius Cravendorff! (1:25. Balder and Egill look over the destruction of the Ice palace) Balder: Years from now they're going to ask... (1:30. Peter and Pietro drive down the hill on bikes, sending Ravius' followers screaming in fright) Balder:(narrating) Where were you when Arendelle came to an end... (1:40. Kristoff mourns over an unidentifiable dead body. Pietro flies through the castle chased by Gremlins. Pause at 1:43 as another spirit named Alvis enters) Alvis: My name's Alvis. And I'm here to help! (watch?v=s_45YMjnIIk. 00:00. Alvis pulls out an array of knives and puts on a Rambo bandana while holding two machine guns) Peter and Pietro: Ready for action, sir! (00:07. Arvid, Balder and Keena are seen skating down a mountain on icebergs as Ravius and Ari follow. Keena gets caught by Ravius) Balder: Keena's in trouble! (Arvid throws a snowball at the mountain, trapping Ravius in an avalanche) Arvid: I hated you anyway! (00:23) Anna: You know we're probably gonna die doing this right? Annika and Elsa: Yes. Annika: Come on, what are we waiting for! (00:31. Egill stands on the hill on Sven's back) Egill: Are you not entertained! Feel the wrath of the mighty reindeer! Charge! (Pause at 0:39 as Sven moves very slowly with exhaustion. Egill looks at an annoyed Kristoff) Egill: He's just warming up a bit. Long journey. Any minute now... Any time... you know I really regret picking this one. Ravius: Charge! (00:40. Gremlin army charges down the hill to where Arvid and the snowmen are) Arvid: If I'm going to be honest. I've lost count of the soldiers. Olaf: What are we waiting for? Run! (00:47. Elsa knocks over several gremlins with her ice. 00:55. Cut to Elsa fighting Annika in the destroyed Ice Palace) Annika: Give up, Elsa! Elsa: No way! I ain't even breakin' a sweat yet! (1:07) Ravius: Elsa, Anna, if you two don't surrender then I'll just have to kill you, and all your friends as well! Elsa: We'll never give up! Ravius: Okay, if you want your friends' blood on your hands then- Anna: You know, I'm still wondering if you've even had friends before! (Pause at 1:22. Ari interrupts) Ari: Ooooh! Nice one! Hey Ravius! You wanna ask Elsa for some ice on that burn! Ravius: Enough talking! I will destroy you both! Elsa: I'd like to see you try! (Elsa and Ravius fire as the screen goes black. skip to 1:35) THE SNOW QUEEN MYSTERY OF DOOMSDAY MOUNTAIN (Cut to Peter and Pietro walking through the forest) Pietro: You know, when we get to Arendelle, we're gonna be surrounded by some of the most beautiful women in Norway! Peter: Oh yeah! I'll have to hold 'em off with a stick! COMING SOON